


A Lofty Pursuit

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emma is locked away in a tower, F/M, Light Angst, lost memories AU, season 4 spec fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: When he finally got a proper look at her, the smile died on his lips. He had never seen so much pain living in every pore of such a beautiful face. It wounded something in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic I ever tried to write for Captain Swan!

“What sort of thief are you supposed to be?” a voice from above stopped the leather-clad rogue in his tracks.

The infamous Captain Hook had fancied a bit of the gold on his travels and had met a surprising source on the road; relieving a carriage of its extra weight. Shortly after he had met a knight all too suspicious of his actions. Scaling the conveniently located tower to his freedom clearly wasn’t going to be such an easy task.

Killian Jones squinted into the sunlight to find the source, he hadn’t heard such an unimpressed tone in many years. He caught sight of a disheveled mop of blonde hair. “What makes you think I’m a thief at all, love?” 

“Well other than your ridiculous attempts at stealth, this tower offers a great vantage point for daring escapes through the forest.” she said with a hollow laugh. 

“And here I’ve gone and spoiled your entertainment by bringing the action to your front door. Terribly sorry about that.” Killian gave a quick bow. 

“I wouldn’t give the name of entertainment to what the queen’s black knights will do to you once you’re caught. You should probably keep running, _love_.” 

“Am I right in assuming you’re denying me safe respite in your convenient little tower here, then?” Killian asked, flashing the outline of the blonde his classic, swoon-inducing grin. 

“You would meet an even worse fate than that which awaits you in the forest.” The lady replied flatly. 

“I’m willing to take my chances if you are, love. Besides, I could help you escape this dreary pile of stone. What do you say?”

“Impossible.”

“Well if there can be no arrangement, then it seems we’re at an impasse.” Killian stepped back from the tower wall to get a better look at the maiden, preparing to work his charm and win her approval. 

When he finally got a proper look at her, the smile died on his lips. He had never seen so much pain living in every pore of such a beautiful face. It wounded something in him. 

“Who are you? Who’s keeping you up there?” Killian asked, not expecting the words to tumble out of him so quickly. 

“It doesn’t matter.” The lady said softly, not meeting his eyes.

“It does to me. I’m Cap- I’m Killian.” He offered. His mouth suddenly dry; he stopped his hand from reaching for his flask. 

“Emma.” came the reply as the hooves of the horses in pursuit grew louder in his ears. 

“Emma. Maybe there are better things out there for both of us.” He watched her face disappear from view and his heart sank. Turning to survey the best route to continue his escape, he noticed the skies growing darker. The bright daylight of moments earlier nearly obliterated by dense, grey clouds. 

Vines began to twist and thicken, sprawling up towards the top of the tower. Killian pulled at one, bewildered at its sudden appearance; it seemed to solidify in his hand.

“You’d better hurry.” The voice called out.

Killian found his smile again as he swiftly scaled the tower, the vines aiding to the progress of his ascent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started writing before the S4 finale, so this is definitely divergence..

The mouth of the stone ledge collided with Killian’s stomach as the vines loosened their hold. The leather of his coat scraping roughly as he pulled himself the rest of the way inside. 

Emma sat in a corner, knees pulled up to her chin under swathes of dark blue crinoline. Hair like the sun itself cascading in waves around her small face, though Killian could tell it hadn’t been washed in quite some time. _I wonder how much brighter it would be clean with the spray of the sea on it…_

“Emma?” Killian spoke softly, the size of the tower room causing sadness to ebb away his bravado. 

“You won’t be able to stay long.” came the reply, muffled and unaffected. 

“I thank you for your hospitality, lass. Do you mind if I rest my weary legs beside you?”

Green eyes met his blue ones reproachfully, sizing up his intentions in a manner of seconds. “So long as you keep your hand and hook to yourself.” Emma’s vitriol laced with a hint of something more grounded. A wealth of things unsaid. 

“Of course, love. I may be a pirate, but I’m always a gentleman.” Killian gave her a wink before sitting down to her right. Emma tensed, keeping the corner of her eye trained on him. Killian winced at the thought of how much she seemed like a wounded animal, ready to bare her fangs as soon as the moment called for it. As with all wounded animals though, her driving force was fear. 

The satchel slung across him clinked with the spoils of his thievery as he passed the strap over his head. Killian let out a low laugh of triumph as he began rifling through the jewels and trinkets, examining each with a grin; his eyebrow raising as his teeth connected solidly with a gold medallion. He did love the tactile experience of loot inventory, especially since the loss of his hand. 

“I think it’s customary to lose a tooth before you start replacing them with gold.” Emma hissed, a smirk twisting her pale lips. 

“Ah, not only is the maiden fair, she has a marvelous wit.” Killian grinned. “Who would dare imprison such a gift to the world?” He slipped the question on the back of his compliment, trying to keep the ghost of the smile across thin lips as he awaited her answer. 

“Someone pirates dare not trifle with.” Emma smoothed a wrinkle of fabric with her hand. Killian tore his eyes away from the softness of her action, acid burning in his throat. 

“I would say that depends on the pirate, love.” Killian pretended to be interested in the ring he twirled around his fingers. “I meant what I said when offered to help you escape.”

“If escaping was simple, I would have done it years ago.” Emma shrugged, eyes resolutely staring straight ahead. 

“Do you mean to tell me you’ve been trapped here for _years?_ ” Killian clinched his hand into a fist, the edges of his rings digging into his palm. A fire began to awaken in his chest; embers fighting for life, drawing in her words like oxygen. 

“It’s hard to tell sometimes. They took- my memories don’t feel like my own.” Emma dared a look at him. Something worse than fear loomed beneath her eyes, Killian thought. Something that made him think her default state expected disappointment. 

“Magic?” his voice cracked, faint memories pushing themselves into his mind as he struggled to keep his focus on Emma afloat. Memories always failing to form cohesive thoughts no matter how much he tried to hold onto them.

“Yes. Dark magic.” She whispered. “That’s why you’ll need to leave, for your own good. That’s why I have to stay.”

“There must be something that can set you free! Surely your captor can’t control all magic in this realm.” Killian prodded, searching what he could see of her face behind her dusty hair. 

“I don’t think they do. It doesn’t matter, though.”

“Of course it does. Who are they to deprive you of your happy ending?” Killian was indignant now, his left leg shaking out an undefinable rhythm as his mind spun with fury. 

“Some people just don’t get happy endings, Killian.” She turned to face him, a resigned smile trained to flash across her lips. It faded as she met his stormy eyes. His name on her lips steadied his resolve, a beacon to his tumultuous heart. 

“No one has the right to take yours from you. I’ll help find you a way out.” Killian announced, hurriedly sweeping his treasure back into his bag before getting to his feet.

“An admirable goal, especially for a pirate. But one you won’t attain.” Emma shook her head sadly. 

“We’ll see about that, love. Here, take this-“ Killian pulled the opal ring from his little finger with his mouth, pausing to wipe it on his shirt before handing it to her.

“What’s this for? Need to make room for new treasure?” Emma eyed him warily. 

“To remind you to have hope. And that someone is coming for you, Emma.” Killian gave her a warm smile. Emma’s face softened for a few moments, features shifting into a glimpse of someone Killian imagined she used to be. She looked younger in those seconds. She even looked _happy_. 

Killian hoisted his legs over the window ledge, suddenly turning to her “One more thing love, what’s your full name?”

“Swan. Emma Swan.”

Killian let a dazed laugh spill from his lips. “Seems like I chose the right ring then.”

Emma looked down at his words, eyes widening at the swans wrapped around the base of the stone. 

“See you soon, Emma Swan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to kat2609 and sheerpoetry7 for cheering me on

Killian reached for his drink, the raucous din of the tavern barely registering. His crew was adept at ignoring him when he was in one of his moods. Truthfully he couldn’t quite discern one mood from the other most days; so fair play to those who could. His mind was muddled with half-truths and vague inklings as far back as he could remember. The fact he couldn’t remember, though, was the crux of the problem. 

Captain Hook – famous throughout the realm for being a ruthless pirate with his trademark weapon attached to his wrist – couldn’t remember with any certainty how he came to find himself missing his hand. Killian concocted wildly improbable stories to regale the wenches who frequented the tavern, of course. If a fake reputation is all you have, you may as well make it interesting. Even Mr. Smee (who he considered the closest thing to a friend he had) could not provide any insight, relying on his default of blaming the rum. 

The fog in his brain was bad enough but in truth Killian would have suffered it gladly if only there were some fire left in his heart. There must have been some reason he had started his life as a pirate other than the momentary thrill of obtaining riches from pompous royalty. 

The only constant in his life seemed to be listlessness. Days dissolved into each other, forever sliding into futility. That is until the day he met Emma Swan. Surely fate was laughing at him, daring to make his heart twitch after all this time in response to a lady chained high in a tower. He was more alive in those few moments with her than he had been in any time he could recall. Mere _minutes_ and he already felt compelled to fight to the death for her freedom. The aloof, quiet heart inside his chest transformed into a snarling, agitated beast. 

_You really are slipping, Captain. Falling for maidens locked away in towers. Next they’ll be chaining you up alongside her._

Killian stared at the amber drops glinting off his silver cup, thumb absently tracing the ghost of the ring he had given her. No amount of rum seemed to quell the beast, now awakened. 

***

 

Emma watched as her guard set a tray of food down for her methodically. She didn’t even know his name (though she had tried to learn it several times) but something about his face made her fond of him. She wished desperately she could dispel the overwhelming emptiness present in his eyes. It hurt her to look at him, to see such absence of life in someone so young. 

“Thank you.” Her voice escaping her lips in barely more than a whisper.   
The young man looked right through her before edging to the door, feet shuffling across the hard earth. His foot caught the door prompting an uncharacteristic curse from the boy as he winced. Emma looked at him sadly, hoping she could somehow will his pain away. His head snapped to attention as he turned to face her, eyes studying her face. 

Emma furrowed her brow in response, shocked to see emotion flickering there. A hint of fear, yes, but also a small glimmer of something akin to appreciation. The boy blinked, a dismissive shake of his head as he continued his exit. There was no trace of him favouring his injured foot. 

An airy joy bubbled in her chest, as she reeled from the first real acknowledgement from her guard. She knew it was silly but something about that tiny connection affected her. It was as though the fates were sewing some of the cracks in her mind together, restoring paths long lost. 

Emma shuffled to pick up her tray and carry it to the window ledge. She often sat to gaze at the stars as she ate, longing to join them. She wondered if she would ever see the pirate again, questioning the stars with a smile. 

She had lost count of the times she found herself tracing her fingers along the ring he had given her, it seemed to be a part of her now. She fidgeted with it as easily as she bit at the skin around her nails, as often as she coiled her hair around her hand. 

The sky was oddly faded, the stars much dimmer than usual. _Pirates navigate via the stars, don’t they? I hope he finds his way to what he’s looking for._

One constellation burned bright against the black night, outshining the others tenfold. Emma swore it brightened the longer she stared at it. The synapses in her brain shot memories like lightning around her skull as she struggled to recall its name. Cygnus, came the answer, the thought arriving as though it expected a bow. Cygnus – the _swan_.


End file.
